


Across the Stars

by AtomicKitten30



Series: Reylo Saga [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicKitten30/pseuds/AtomicKitten30
Summary: After the events on Crait, Kylo Ren still wants to convince Rey to join him and Rey wonders if there is enough of Ben Solo to save. Hux believes who really killed Snoke while Kylo Ran and the Knights of Ren fight the Resistance. While this happens Kylo Ren finds out more about himself and his connection to Rey.





	1. Chapter 1

Coruscant, a planet that was a glittering metropolis where the Old Republic fell and the Galactic Empire rose was chosen for the headquarters of the First Order. It was also where the Knights of Ren trained and lived in the Old Jedi Temple until they were needed for battle. That night if someone was looking towards the old temple they would have seen a man dressed in all black walking up the stairs into the building.

This man was the Supreme Leader of the First Order, Kylo Ren. He had taken up the title of Supreme Leader after he killed Snoke for daring to harm Rey. Kylo Ran placed his hand on his forehead in a frustrated manner as if he was hoping to drive out the thoughts of the young woman from Jakku from his mind. But as he expected, this action failed him.

Ever since he confronted the young woman named Rey on the planet that was Maz Kanata's hideout that was also a haven for the scum of the universe, he had been unable to remove her from his mind. Kylo Ren did find Rey very beautiful, but was more attracted to her strong personality and connection to the Force. When he tried to interrogate Rey, he could feel the Force connecting them with a Force Bond.

After their confrontation on Starkiller Base, the bond had only become stronger. Snoke was an idiot if he thinks that I would have believed that he created my Force Bond with Rey, thought Kylo Ran. But he had also thought of how Rey rejected his offer to rule the First Order with him. These thoughts still hurt him and made him confront the fact that he had fallen in love with her.

These feelings made his desire to convince Rey join him stronger especially since he noticed that Rey seemed to return those feelings when they had their last Force Bond connection even though she tried to hide it. Ever since then Kylo Ren could only connect with her when she slept. When she was awake she would block him. But his desire to help her and convince her to join him was stil strong.

He told the guards at the doors to not tell anyone that he had returned and to let them sleep before he made his way to the archives. The archives held a vast amount of knowledge, some of it dating back to the Old Republic. Kylo Ren was impressed with the very large room since he always had a very intellectual mind.

Kylo Ran quickly made his way over to the section dedicated to lightsabers. It was about things like the history of lightsabers, the different types of lightsabers, and how to make one. Kylo Ren smirked when he found the instructions to make a double bladed staff lightsaber. He remembered hearing about Rey using a type of staff when she wasn't using the lightsaber that once belonged to his grandfather and later on his uncle.

Thinking about his grandfather made him think of this connection he felt like he had with his grandfather even though he had never met him because he died a year before he was born. He wondered if his grandfather would be proud of him if he had still been alive. Instead of lingering on those thoughts, he picked up some writing materials and he reached out to his Force Bond with Rey hoping that it wasn't blocked this time.

He gave a rare smile when Rey's sleeping form appeared. Once again he was struck by the beauty of this woman. He was also struck with the desire to reach out and touch her cheek. He also wanted to hold her hand and wondered what it would be like to kiss her.

I shouldn't be distracted, I am here for a very specific reason, thought Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren then used the writing materials to write the instructions to build the staff lightsaber on the walls of wherever she was staying at through the Force Bond.

When he was satisfied with his work he decided that he should leave soon. "Ben," cried out Rey's voice. Kylo Ren usually hated it when someone called him Ben, but it was very different when Rey called him that. Kylo Ren quickly turned and saw Rey awake and staring at him with a combination of anger, hurt, and love in her eyes.

Before he could change his mind, Kylo Ren walked over to Rey while he was removing one of his gloves. He then softly caressed her cheek with his ungl9ved hand. He smiled when Rey closed her eyes with a look of contentment on her face as she leaned into his hand. He then removed his hand from her cheek so he could grab her hand. 

"Ben," asked Rey with confusion in her voice.

As a response Kylo Ren leaned closer to her and kissed on the lips. He was very pleased and surprised when she started to return the kiss. When he pulled away from her, he held eye contact with her. "I promise that I will see you again face to face and I believe that it will end very differently," said Kylo Ren before he ended the Force Bond session with her. Once he was back in the temple he made his way back to his living quarters thinking about the fact that this was his first kiss and how to find ways to figure out where she was living at now.

* * *

When Rey woke up in the middle of the night she could sense Ben before she saw him. After she called out his name, he quickly turned around andf faced her. While his ebony curls and all black outfit that nearly blended in with the shadows, the pale skin of his face along with the scar she gave him really stood out.

Looking at him for the first time since the first time ever since the conflict on Crait she felt love for him, anger at him for choosing the First Order, and fear that he would realize that she was hiding on Naboo. But she then remembered that Ben was unable to see where she was.

Ben then surprised her when he walked over to her while removing his glove. He then touched her cheek with surprising gentleness while staring at her with love in his eyes. She became even more when he grabbed her hand and kissed her on the lips.

This is my first kiss, thought Rey as she started to return the kiss. She could also tell that this was Ben's first kiss since it was very gentle and kind of clumsy too. I should stop this, but I don't want to, thought Rey. She wanted to hate Ben and see him as the monster that called himself Kylo Ren. But couldn't because she loved him. She also got the confusing feeling that she had kissed him before even though she also knew that this was her first kiss too.

When the kiss ended Ben held eye contact with her and told her that they would be reunited before he left. She just sat there and placed her fingers on her lips still feeling the kiss. She then had the urge to turn the lights on in this room. She turned on the lights and smiled at the Porg sleeping on a pile of blankets that Rey called Fluffy Feathers because of how soft he felt. Rey found out that Fluffy Feathers had snuck onto the Millinium Falcon and Chewbacca let her keep him as a pet.

Rey slowly got out of her bed so she didn't wake up Fluffy Feathers. She walked around the room that Leia said had once belonged to her mother, Padmé who was once a Queen of this planet and later a Senate, not knowing what she was looking for. Rey paused when she saw elegant writing and drawings made from a calligraphy brush painted on the wall.

She read the notes and saw that they were instructions to build a double bladed staff lightsaber. Ben left this for me, thought Rey. She knew that most people would say that she shouldn't trust anything that Ben Solo or Kylo Ren that most people had called her had given her. But she this was an actual way to help her. It also helped that she not only had the Kyber Crystal from her first lightsaber and the Kyber Crystal from Luke's lightsaber that he had destroyed when Ben Solo abandoned the Jedi Order and became Kylo Ren when Luke thought of killing him. Sincw Luke left the Kyber Crystal with Leia, she was able to get other on the other woman.

But while she decided to trust the drawings, she decided to tell Leia about her Force Bond with her son in case she believed that it would hurt the Resistance. But for now she would start working on her new lightsaber since she wasn't tired anymore.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Armitage Hux walked to the tower that once held the meeting room of the Jedi Council and was now the throne room for Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. Like Emperor Palpatine, Snoke used the old Galactic Senate building as the royal palace, but Kylo Ren scoffed at that idea choosing to cling to superstition to weild power. Snoke was a powerful Force user, but he didn’t let it rule his life like Kylo Ren did which was why Hux despised and mistrusted the new Supreme Leader.

Standing by his side was the leader of the Stormtroopers, Captain Phasma. But to Hux she was his mate and wife, fact she was was the only person he loved. He still felt relief when she survived the Resistance’s attack on The Supremacy because of her armor which was practically indestructible. Unlike her usual armor, Phasma a long black gown with crystals on it that looked like stars. She wore elegant makeup and her short was styled in a feminine fashion. Another reason why Hux loved Phasma so much was because she hated Kylo Ren as much as he did, he was just better at hiding it than he was. He quickly smiled at the fact that she wore when not on duty before they reached the door.

When they entered the new throne room thry stated in shock at the horrifying sight. A junkboss from Jakku named Unkar Plutt was chained to a chair in the middle of room with a metal gag over his mouth. Surrounding the bound man were chairs with the Knights and Kylo Ren in them. There were burn marks on Unkar Plutt caused by the more sadistic Knights of Ren pressing their lightsaber blades against his flesh.

Sitting on the main throne was Kylo Ren looking Unkar with a look of disgust on his face. Hux wondered why the new Supreme Leader had taken the junkboss as a prisoner and let his knights torture him. Unkar tried to help the First Order find the BB-8 and failed, but that didn’t seem like the reason why Unkar was being punished.

Sitting by each side of Kylo Ren were two Knights of Ren that were second only to Kylo Ren himself. On his left was a woman in a black gown with billowing sleeves and a black leather bodice. A black veil covered her entire face which made it so Hux didn’t know what she looked like or how old she was. Instead of the lightsaber or blaster that was usually used by a Knight of Ren, a lightwhip was hanging from her waist. The only name that she went by was Lumiya and it was very obvious that she was infatuated with Kylo Ren and wanted to be his bride.

The other was a young man around the same age as Kylo Ren. He had a short beard and slightly slicked back hair. He a black tunic along with black leather tabards, black pants, a long black cloak, and knee high black leather boots. Perched on the top of his head was a pair of goggles. On his belt was a lightsaber that was designed after the Darksaber of Mandalore along with a black mask that only covered the lower half of his face while he was fighting. He was named Marek Starkiller, he was also the grandson of Obi-Wan Kenobi and his lover Satine Kryze of Mandalore. Though Hux had the feeling that the famous Jedi Master never knew that he had a daughter with the woman he loved.

Marek like the other Knights of Ren was trained alongside Kylo Ren to become a Jedi when he went by the name of Ben Solo and they had become very close friends. When Kylo Ren joined the First Order, Marek was one of the trainees to join him. But Snoke didn’t know if he could trust him and since he was a very talented engineer, he was told to build a weapon a lot like the Death Star but could destroy multiple planets. Even after Marek created what was called Starkiller Base as a way to mock him with this super weapon, Hux believed that Marek purposefully put that flaw into it so it was easier for the Resistance to destroy it. Other than those two, Hux didn’t care about the other Knights of Ren who were either too loyal to Kylo Ren or too sadistic to trust.

”Captain Phasma, tell me how your Stormtroopers are doing in making the planets loyal to the First Order make the oath of loyalty to my rule and are they making progress in gaining new planets,” asked Kylo Ren.

”Of course, the First Order will be a power to be reckoned with,” said Phasma. Kylo Ren nodded in approval and when he looked at Hux he looked at him with the same look of disgust that he gave Unkar Plutt which would usually make people tremble in fear, but Hux held his ground.

”Tell me why do you insist on investigating the death of Snoke,” asked Kylo Ren in a deceptively calm tone of voice with a deadly edge to it. Most people hearing Kylo Ren speaking to him like that would be shaking in fear, but Hux held his ground.

”Snoke meant a lot to me and I want his killer to be brought to justice,” said Hux before he felt an invisible hand grab his throat and tighten its grip.

”I told you that Rey was the one who murdered Snoke and I will deal with her myself. Now you will end your investigation or you will end up like this piece of garbage,” said Kylo Ren before the invisible hand let go of Hux and Kylo Ren pointed at Unkar.

”Forgive my husband, he is letting grief cloud his judgement,” said Phasma as she stepped between Hux and Kylo Ren.

”Make sure that he doesn’t make anymore stupid decisions. I now everyone aside from Marek to leave now,” said Kylo Ren.

Once Hux and his wife left the building, Phasma held his hand in a strong and protective grip. “We should be careful with the investigation into Snoke’s murder. I can tell that by Kylo Ren’s reaction today that there is something suspicious about Snoke’s death. I can’t stand to lose you,” said Phasma.

”Have I ever told you how much I love you,” said Hux.

”You have quite often and I love you too,” said Hux before he kissed her on the lips.

* * *

Kylo Ren stood up, ignited his lightsaber, and ripped the metal gag off of Unkar while Marek just watched. “Do you know I had you arrested,” asked Kylo Ren.

”No, I have been helping the First Order, it isn’t my fault if that droid escaped,” said Unkar in fear.

”No, I no longer care about the droid. Many years ago a pair of drunken junk traders sold their daughter to you for more drinking money. That young woman, Rey, means a lot to me, but you made her a slave and practically starved her. Do you have anything to say for yourself,” said Kylo Ren.

”That girl is more trouble than she is worth, I paid too much for her,” snarled Unkar. As a response Kylo Ren shoved the lightsaber between Unkar’s eyes.

”I don’t think that was the reason why you had me stay behind,” said Marek while Kylo Ren removed the lightsaber which made Unkar’s corpse fall to the ground.

”No, I need a mission that I can trust only you to fulfill,” said Kylo Ren.

”What is this mission,” asked Marek.

”I want you to find Rey and do everything in your power to protect her. Also you must convince her to come with you and tell her that if she comes with you, my mother can come with her and she will be treated with the respect that the mother of the Supreme Leader deserves. You may also choose one of their allies to bring if they are willing switch sides to escape punishment,” said Kylo Ren. Marek smiled knowing which person that Marek would choose.

”Why, she killed the previous Supreme Leader,” said Marek.

”She didn’t, I was the one who killed him so I could protect her, I love her and I want to make her my wife. Besides I never knew you held such concern for Snoke,” said Kylo Ren with a smirk.

”I hate Snoke, I only followed you because you are my friend and I trust you. I am not mourning the death of that bastard especially since he made me make that Death Star copy,” said Marek.

”So can I trust you with this mission,” asked Kylo Ren.

”Of course, but if you convince Rey to marry you what will you do about Lumiya? She is obsessed with you,” said Marek.

”She will learn to get over her obsession with me or I will get rid of her, I will not let any harm come to Rey,” said Kylo Ren before he turned off his lightsaber and put it back on his belt. Kylo Ren and Marek then gave each other a brotherly embrace. Kylo Ren sighed in relief when Marek left knowing that Rey would be in safe hands when Marek found her.

Now I just have to ensure that Hux will never find out the truth about Snoke’s death, thought Kylo Ren.

”I will endure that Hux finds out the truth so you can be punished for betraying me, but now I can be satisfied in knowing that girl will never love you,” said the voice of Snoke who had been haunting Kylo Ren ever since he died. To make matters worse, Kylo Ren no longer received the advice from his grandfather that he used to get either.

”Leave me alone,” shouted Kylo Ren as cracks appeared in the window. He wasn’t going to let the monster he killed get to him anymore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based the looks of Marek Starkiller off the look that Chris Evans had in Avengers Infinity War. I also made the base of operations of the First Order on Coruscant before I got the novel of The Last Jedi which said that they didn’t have a planet that was was their government base and I also said the Palpatine used the Senate building as his palace before finding out he used the Jedi Temple. I also got the idea of my version of Lumiya from the EU novels with some changes.


	3. Chapter 3

“I am sorry that Luke had died before I could reunite him with you. But at least I can tell you that a hero,” said Leia to a woman standing by her as they walked down the hallways towards the room that Rey was staying in. The woman with Leia was about the same age as her with red hair that had silver streaks in it and very vivid green eyes.

She was Mara Jade Skywalker, a Force Sensitive woman that was trained to be an assassin by Darth Vader himself. But when the Empire fell she felt lost until she met Luke. Luke helped her become a Jedi and they fell in love. They got married and had a son named about two years after Ben Solo was born. But when Ben became Kylo Ren, Luke’s wife and son became separated from him and Luke thought that they were dead. But when Leia found out that Mara and Owen were alive, Luke had already went into his self imposed exile and no one could find him.

“While I wish that I could have been reunited with him in this life, I know that no matter what the Force will reunite us in the afterlife. I just hope that this young woman you speak can make the First Order fall and bring back the Jedi Order,” said Mara.

“I have faith that she will, there is something special about her and I think that she is important to our family even without a blood connection,” said Leia.

“You should be more involved in the Jedi Order being rebuilt since Luke trained you in the ways of the Force too. I also sense that you have more Force Sensitive people in your group,” said Mara.

“I honestly don’t know how much help I could agree with you, but you are right about the other part. The young former stormtrooper, Finn, is one of them and Lieutenant Kaydel Ko Connix is the other one. I think that they will be wonderful additions to the Jedi Order,” said Leia.

“You don’t give yourself enough credit, the Force is strong in you like it was with your father, brother, and son. We also need all the help that we can get in this fight against the First Order,” said Mara.

Even though she didn’t think that she would have much of an impact as a Jedi Knight, Leia had to smile as she reached towards the door of Rey’s room. Once she opened it, she saw that Rey was slumped over on the desk while her pet Porg was was trying to wake her up by gently nudging her. Laying in front of Rey was what looked like a double blades lightsaber. How did she know how to make this, thought Leia in confusion.

“Wake up Rey, there is someone I would like for you to meet,” said Leia. Rey quickly sat up and tried to fix her bed head hair with her fingers while the Porg jumped into her lap. “Let me fix that for you,” said Leia as she picked up a brush and started to brush Rey’s hair.

“I couldn’t sleep last night and I must have fallen asleep here,” said Rey as she yawned. “Who is it that you want me to meet,” asked Rey as Leia braided Rey’s hair and pinned it up for her.

“Her name is Mara Jade Skywalker, she is the wife of Luke,” said Leia as she waved her hand towards Mara.

“I didn’t know that Luke got married,” said Rey as she turned to get a good look at Mara.

“He also has a son named Owen too. He probably didn’t mention us because he believed that we were dead,” said Mara.

“I’m sorry that Luke died, at least he died a hero,” said Rey knowing that this was only empty platitudes that Mara has been hearing a lot.

“Thank you, but I know that with the Force, Luke is never truly gone,” said Mara.

Leia smiled at how Rey and Mara seemed to be getting along, but she noticed that Rey seemed to be worried about something. “Rey, is there something you wanted to talk about,” asked Leia.

“Yes, it is something that I am afraid will cause a problem for the Resistance. Ever since I was on Luke’s planet I would have this connection with Ben. We would have conversations with him even though we were lightyears away. I was even able to touch his hand.

“I thought that I could convince Ben to come back to the Light Side, so I brought myself to him. We were led to believe that Snoke forced this connection onto us and in retaliation, Ben killed Snoke in order to save me.

“After we fought Snoke’s guards, Ben chose to become the new leader of the First Order. I thought that would be the end of our connection, but I found out that I still have this connection to Ben,” said Rey. Leia didn’t know why, but she liked that Rey called Kylo Ren Ben even though it probably wasn’t wise decision. In spite of that, she felt that if Ben never became Kylo Ren, Leia would have wanted Rey to marry him.

“It would be impossible for Snoke to give you a connection like that to Kylo Ren. You have a Force Bond with him. As for the reason why you have a Force Bond with him, I can’t say, the Force works in very mysterious ways,” said Mara.

“I am worried that this could be very dangerous to the Resistance. I can block Ben most of the time, but sometimes he will be able to reach me through this bond you speak of and I don’t want to be the reason the First Order destroys the Resistance,” said Rey with fear in her voice.

“As long as Kylo Ren is unable to find out where you are and you are able to block him out, I don’t think this bond will cause any problems. We just have to get rid of him and you will no longer have to worry about this bond,” said Mara while Rey didn’t look very happy at the thought of Kylo Ren being killed.

There was a part of Leia that wished that Rey could bring Ben back to the Light. But there was also something that Leia knew about Kylo Ren that would make it impossible no matter how much she wished it wasn’t true.

* * *

In the sitting room, the rest of the group was serving themselves breakfast. Finn was giving special attention to Rose who was recovering from her injuries that she received on Crait. He had friends in Poe and Rey, but there was something different about the way he felt about Rose. He also felt quite protective about her too and was pleased when she thanked him for the help he was giving her.

Finn looked around, Poe was talking to a man that looked to be about a couple years younger than Kylo Ren with short dark brown hair. This new person was Owen Skywalker, the son of Luke Skywalker. Chewie was working on some type of weapons with Kaydel Ko Connix. There were more Porgs fluttering around the room and a Vulptex that has helped them escape and reach Rey so they could get off of Crait. Seeing this made Finn feel guilt over how his actions caused most of the Resistance to be killed. I wish that there was more I could do to make up for my mistakes, thought Finn. Helping Rose was nice, but it didn’t help his guilt very much.

Just then Rey who had Fluffy Feathers perched on her shoulder along with Leia and Mara, walked into the room. “As long as the First Order can’t find us, we can use my family home as a hideout until we have an actual plan to rebuild the Resistance and fight the First Order. Also Finn and Kaydel, you will join Rey in Jedi training under both Mara and Owen,” said Leia before they started to gather breakfast.

Did Leia really say that I am going to train to become a Jedi, she must be mistaken, thought Finn in horror and confusion.

“You look very troubled,” said Rose as she took one of Finn’s hands.

“They made a mistake, I can’t be a Jedi Knight, I make too many mistakes and I only cause trouble for everyone,” said Finn.

“I don’t believe that. Everyone makes mistakes, even Jedi. I think that you will be an amazing Jedi Knight,” said Rose before she kissed Finn on the cheek which made him blush. Finn just had to hope that he was able to prove Rose right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Owen I think of Sebastian Stan for him and for Mara I think of Michelle Fairley for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to continue to think of Kylo Ran as Ben Solo no matter how upset she is with him.


End file.
